The present disclosure is directed toward power machines. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to seat belts in power machines such as loaders. Power machines, for the purposes of this disclosure, include any type of machine that generates power for the purpose of accomplishing a particular task or a variety of tasks. One type of power machine is a work vehicle. Work vehicles, such as loaders, are generally self-propelled vehicles that have a work device, such as a lift arm (although some work vehicles can have other work devices) that can be manipulated to perform a work function. Work vehicles include loaders, excavators, utility vehicles, tractors, and trenchers, to name a few examples.
In some power machines, such as skid steer or other loaders, an operator compartment includes an operator seat equipped with a seat belt. The seat belt is provided so that operator can secure oneself within an operator compartment by fastening the seat belt. It is beneficial for the seat belt to be easily accessible so that an operator can sit down and easily fasten the seat belt.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.